Prowl Revived
by HeatherKF
Summary: OUR NINJABOt IS BACK!    :'D


I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

The Autobots (Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz and Bumblebee) had put Prowl's gray chassis into his grave. Prowl's body was buried in the Hall of Sparks-where only the most noble and great Autobots were buried. The funeral lasted for three earth-hours. Sari was devastated. Sari liked all of the Autobots, but besides Bumblebee, Prowl was her best friend. Prowl had worried about her enough to try to teach her in the cyber-ninja ways…or at least basic training. Still, it meant a lot to Sari. Sari was hovering by Prowl's casket (via her jetpack) while the funeral went on. Sari was listening-really, she was-but she found herself remembering the moments she and Prowl had shared. At first, Sari remembered the sad ones…the most recent: Jazz carrying Prowl towards the group after the battle was won. Sari had felt that Prowl had died because she couldn't revive him with her key…not to mention she was fighting when she might have been more useful otherwise. What Sari didn't know was that the others felt the same way-especially Jazz. Jazz had seen Prowl give up his spark.

Jazz was sick to his own spark when he thought of the look Prowl had given him before the light had engulfed him and Prowl's spark left for the Well of AllSparks. Jazz remembered the times he and Prowl had trained together, and how many times Prowl had kicked his aft. Don't get him wrong-Jazz had done his own fair share of aft-kicking, but during the time they spent together, Prowl had learned the way Jazz ticked, just the same way Jazz had learned the way Prowl ticked. When Prowl first arrived, Jazz handed him his aft over and over again. But Prowl seemed to learn from that, and eventually, Prowl had gotten better. Prowl became a formidable opponent. Prowl started off making the first move, but as he progressed, Prowl would give Jazz the chance to act first most of the time, and when he usually did that, Prowl would win their spars. Jazz would always say something like: "Been keepin' up with your trainin'? I hope so, if you're going up against this!" Their spar would last anywhere between twenty to thirty earth-minutes; about one earth-hour if they were both at their best and at the top of their game. When Prowl won, he would say something like: "Everything in life is speaking in spite of its apparent silence." Then Prowl would leave to do Primus-knows-what. When Jazz won, he would act a little like Bumblebee and show off. Jazz missed Prowl. Jazz missed Prowl a lot. Jazz remembered how unfriendly Prowl had been when he first came to the ninja-academy. Jazz had become Prowl's first friend, because no matter how many times Prowl had snapped at him, Jazz always came back around. Prowl had told Jazz not long before leaving the academy that he had admired Jazz for his persistence. Coming back to his senses, Jazz couldn't believe it had come to this…

Sari was recalling the time she was kid-napped by Meltdown. Prowl had rescued her-along with Bulkhead and Captain Fanzone, of course. But it was Prowl who had protected her the time the Constructicons came about, when her hair was cut off by a squashed flying oil bin. Or when Prowl and Bumblebee had tried to make her go back to bed just moments before-Sari held that memory the closest-she felt that it was as close to describing how much Prowl cared more than anything else. Sari's eyes started to tear up as she came back to reality and seen Prowl's body lying in front of her. Prowl looked stiff, stiff and…very, very cold. Sari sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. It seemed to her that no matter how much she cried, Sari would always have more tears. 'Guess what they say isn't true,' Sari thought sadly, 'They say you only have so many tears you can cry…'

The funeral was halfway done when Bumblebee started to remember all of the good times he had with Prowl. At the beginning of the funeral, Bumblebee just regretted all of the times he irritated Prowl, or got onto Prowl's last circuit. Bumblebee missed Prowl a lot, like the others. Prowl wasn't only Bumblebee's rival-Prowl was his comrade, a good friend-a mentor in some ways even. But most of all, to Bumblebee at least, Prowl was his idol. Bumblebee wanted to show Prowl one day that Bumblebee could be just like him. 'Even though it would be hard to keep a straight faceplate ALL the time.' Bumblebee thought. Bumblebee often wondered what Prowl would have told him if Bumblebee had fulfilled his wish. 'It's too late now.' Bumblebee thought bitterly. If only Bumblebee had listened to Prowl and been more like him sooner, maybe it wouldn't have come to this. Like the others, Bumblebee blamed no other than himself for Prowl's untimely death. Prowl meant a lot to every member of the group-and every member of the group knew that. Bumblebee looked at Sari-she was a few bots over and crying. 'Poor Sari,' Bumblebee thought sympathetically. 'If anyone blames themself the most, it's her. I mean, she must have thought of her key by now, she must have.' Bumblebee wished he could comfort her, but she was out of reach, and he wasn't sure his words would be all that comforting. Bumblebee sighed and looked back at Prowl. 'He wouldn't like all this attention.' Bumblebee thought, and although he didn't want to, Bumblebee felt a small, small smile form on his faceplate at the thought of Prowl just waking up to find out that every bots (and Sari) optics (eyes) were on him. Bumblebee almost chuckled at the idea of Prowl squirming and saying loud enough for all to hear: "I'm alright! I'm ok, so you can all quit worrying about me-and stop staring too!" Bumblebee knew all too well that he would be very much disliked if he was seen smiling at a funeral-especially Prowl's. Bumblebee remembered the time Prowl got caught when the base was malfunctioning. Bumblebee also remembered how he had seen Prowl so intent upon his tree in his room when they first arrived on earth, that Bumblebee just couldn't help but take advantage of the moment and interrupt with the remark: "Does anyone smell fried circuitry? Get it? As in yours!" Bumblebee remembered how much that irritated Prowl, because Prowl had growled at Bumblebee before jumping into his tree and disappearing into the leaves. Bumblebee was confused with this kind of reply and asked: "What? What'd I say?"

Ratchet always did like Prowl-followed orders (for the most part), quiet…kept to himself a lot, though. But mainly because Prowl didn't give or cause Ratchet anymore grief or trouble than what Ratchet already had to put up with. 'Wasn't the kids time.' Ratchet thought gloomily to himself. Ratchet had lost a lot of bots in his lifetime, but he never got used to the pain that came with it. And since Ratchet and Prowl had known each other and gotten along well enough, well…it made the pain and hurt that much worse. Ratchet sighed for the ump-teenth time that day. Ratchet always thought this was the way Optimus-or Primus, even Bumblebee-would leave this world. But not Prowl…not Prowl. Ratchet thought, that with his abilities, Prowl would live the longest out of their group-or second longest, at least. It was the way Prowl thought through a situation and had a ready to go battle-plan in a few moments that made him a great opponent. Ratchet had a talk with Sari before they had left earth.

*Flashback*

Sari walks into the Med-bay crying. "I miss him, Ratchet! There's so much I wanted to tell him! It's my fault, isn't it? It's all my fault that Prowl's gone!" Sari choked this out very emotionally through tears. But it wasn't the way she was talking that irritated Ratchet-it was when she said: 'her fault'. "It's not your fault anymore than it is mine!" Ratchet snapped at Sari. Sari visibly flinched at the fierceness in Ratchet's vocalizers. "But my key-" "Your slagging key wouldn't have made a difference!" Ratchet said irritably before sighing and kneeling down on one knee, while at the same time picking up Sari and bringing her to his optic level. "Sari…Prowl gave up his spark willingly to save us. You couldn't have brought him back." "You don't know that!" Sari said, tears flooding over her eyes and voice clear with frustration. "Optimus was able to be revived! Why not Prowl?" "Because," Ratchet sighed again, "Prowl-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, 'gave up his spark to save us.' But why did he have to do it? Why couldn't we save him in return? Optimus turned gray, too! Optimus lost his spark, but I brought him back! If it wasn't for me wasting my keys power on my upgrade, then we could've just repeated that scenario!" "SARI!" Ratchet roared, finally fed up. Sari stopped, frozen in fear. "Sari, listen...that may or may not have worked a second time around. I'm a medical bot, and I'm supposed to save lives! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. But you know what? I don't blame myself too much-because I KNOW that Prowl knew what he was doing, the risks he was taking, and everything he was giving up. Sari, what I'm trying to say is that…Prowl…is the type of bot that, if he has to give up his spark to save another life, he would do it in a nano-second. Prowl was noble, selfless, and an honorable bot. Do you understand what I'm saying? Never think ill of Prowl for what he's done, and never blame someone else for what happened. It would insult him, and you know that. Prowl was a responsible bot. To blame someone else for what happened would be like…well, it would be like blaming someone else for Prowl's actions-even YOU. And you KNOW he wouldn't take kindly to that. OK?" Sari hesitated before nodding her head. "We'll all miss him, Sari, but we'll also all get through this-TOGETHER." Sari looked down as Ratchet returned her to the ground and stood up. Prowl's lifeless body lay on the medical birth-almost looking clam after what Ratchet said. After Sari left, Ratchet turned to the empty shell and murmured: "I hope I'm right, kid. Rest in peace."

*End Flashback*

Ratchet snapped back to the present. He looked at Prowl and remembered when Prowl had left in a pod to go find Starscream, and when Prime and himself contacted him, Prowl made (in Ratchet's own opinion, very bad) fake static. Ratchet remembered what he said about Prowl's static, too. "You know, I always found Bumblebee's fake static to be more convincing."

Jazz looked not at Prowl, but past him. Jazz was deep in thought. If anyone could've saved Prowl-it was Jazz. He was there, for Primus sake! There just had to be another way-it was just too late to find it. Jazz could've stopped Prowl from dying-but at what cost? How many lives would have perished? Jazz would be haunted by these thoughts, these memories, forever. Jazz shuddered at the word memories. When he heard someone say 'take a walk down memory lane', he was pretty sure that they were supposed to be GOOD memories. Jazz took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. Jazz had made a silent promise to Prowl on the ship that he wouldn't cry at Prowl's funeral. Jazz was doing his best to remain emotionless. He just hoped he could hold out…

Bulkhead had heard Ratchet sigh. 'The funeral is taking FOREVER.' Bulkhead thought miserably. Bulkhead had never been to a funeral, but he could honestly say he already didn't like it. Bulkhead didn't like to linger on sad memories lost. 'I don't think I'm doing very good.' Bulkhead shivered. Bulkhead looked at Prowl. Prowl looked sad almost. Like he didn't want it to end like this. As Bulkhead looked Prowl over from helm to pedes, Bulkhead was a little dizzy and thought 'I…I think I'm gonna be sick…Prowl just looks so miserable, like he wants more than anything not to be there.' "I'll miss you, ninja-bot." Bulkhead muttered. Bulkhead remembered how he and Prowl went to Dinobot Island, and out the thorn. 'Prowl was always so caring under that indifferent mask of his. I bet he was even friends with Bumblebee.' Bulkhead thought in a more upbeat mood. Bulkhead also remembered the time he and Prowl were paired together to hunt down Wasp-Bulkhead had Wasp in his grasp (literally) when the jet twins Jetfire and Jetstorm came around and, evidently, had the same target as Bulkhead and Prowl, because the twins attacked them. They got it all figured out, though. Bulkhead stood there awkwardly. He felt out of place-like he didn't belong there. Bulkhead knew there was no way he was going to miss Prowl's funeral-it was like a last goodbye. Bulkhead remembered when Prowl was in the forest, just standing there…watching the city over the water. Then he turned around and cut a few falling leaves into itty-bitty pieces-and it didn't even look like Prowl had moved! Having his wits return to him, Bulkhead felt like something was wrong-like Prowl shouldn't be lying there. It just didn't feel right…but Prowl was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The funeral was over. Bulkhead watched as Bumblebee went over to Sari to offer her silent company. Bulkhead looked over to the podium where brave bots told of the moments they had shared, what they thought of Prowl, and the basic: that he was a great Autobot and he would be missed. Bulkhead felt a little shocked to see Optimus head towards the Podium after the first Autobots was done-one that Bulkhead found no surprise in not recognizing him. Bulkhead should've known, though. After all, this was just Prime's way of saying what's on his processor-or what he feels in his spark. Bulkhead looked at Prowl and felt a pressure in his spark-a painful pressure-that made him feel like his spark would break into tiny shards. 'I guess this is what they call "missing someone so bad…it hurts"…'

Optimus Prime had walked over to the podium once the other Autobot left. Optimus went up and looked around. 'All of Cybertron must be here.' Optimus thought. He looked at his teammates. Sari was no longer hovering-she was kneeling in Bumblebee's servos, crying her eyes out. Sari and Bumblebee were both paying attention to Prime-their expressions were just different. Bumblebee looked solemn, his optics were dull with grief. Sari's eyes were only glittering from the tears she cried, she looked like she was fighting a war within herself. Sari's body was convulsing she was crying so hard. Jazz had no expression-just a hint of sadness whenever he sighed. Ratchet had his usual expression set upon his faceplate-if anything, more grave than usual. Bulkhead looked miserable. His optics were gazing at Optimus, but Optimus seen the way Bulkhead kept glancing at Prowl's carcass. All in all, it looked as if Prime's teammates lost a little color-like Prowl had taken with him a little of the life from the group. Their optics glowed, but that's all. They didn't shine or glitter like healthy Autobots optics should. Lastly, Prime looked to Prowl's empty chassis. Prowl looked so calm-even in death-that, if it wasn't for the lack of color, Optimus wouldn't be surprised if this were all a big mistake. But it wasn't. Prowl was gone-off to the Well of AllSparks. Optimus cleared his throat. "My fellow Autobots!" Optimus started. "Today, we grieve for our fallen comrade." Optimus gestured to Prowl with his helm. "We may grieve for Prowl, but we cannot be angry at him. Prowl made the most noble and great of sacrifices-Prowl knew what the consequences were, and still went through with his heroic act. We will always remember the sacrifice you made for us, Prowl." Optimus bent his helm down, and the other Autobots followed his example. After a few moments, Optimus raised his helm and cleared his throat again. "Prowl, was a great and noble Autobot. He did not quit until his task was complete. He was kind, caring, and compassionate to all life. Prowl was good team member, he gave advice, and corrected our errors-even mine. I am honored to say I have fought beside him. But Prowl did, like every Autobot, have his negatives. He kept to himself and tried to solve his own problems. Primus knows that Prowl wasn't one to ask for help. There are many good-and bad-qualities Prowl had. The most important thing I have to say is, Prowl followed his spark." (Optimus went on like this for thirty earth-minutes.)

Later…the team went back to earth, Jazz included. The AllSparks stayed on Cybertron. A month had passed before the unexpected ship came to earth…

"Sari, do you wanna play some…Sari?" Bumblebee asked, going into Sari's room. "Yeah, Bumblebee?" Sari asked, rather dejectedly. Sari was lying on her tire bed, face down, her head on her pillow. "Sari, we have to be strong." Bumblebee said, trying to sound confident. "That won't comfort her, 'Bee." Jazz said, apparently popping out of no-where and leaning against Sari's doorframe. "I just need some time alone, guys." Sari said. Bumblebee replied, "Sari, you've been isolating yourself since we returned to earth! I want to spend time with the Sari I knew!" "Bumblebee-" Jazz sighed. "Yeah, well, I want Prowl back! And in case you haven't noticed, Bumblebee, I'm a teenager now! The Sari you knew can't come back! You can't reverse age!" Sari scoffed, standing up on her bed to face Bumblebee. "Sari-" Jazz said. "I guess not, huh?" Bumblebee snapped. "STOP!" Jazz yelled as Sari opened her mouth to make a retort to Bumblebee. Both Bumblebee and Sari flinched and stared at Jazz wide-eyed. Jazz usually NEVER lost his cool-very rarely, when he did. "You two are supposed to be best friends! Now you are constantly at each other's throats!" Jazz said, exasperated. Bumblebee and Sari glanced at each other. "You say you want Prowl back, Sari? Well, what do you think Prowl would say about the way you've been acting, huh? The rest of us are trying to help you-but you won't let us! Kid, you have to realize you're not the only one hurting." Sari started to cry, and Jazz couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. "I know, but…I…*hic* don't WANT to accept that Prowl's gone…it'll hurt…too much…" Sari said through tears. Sari didn't want to cry-it was just that, whenever she thought of Prowl, it happened-she couldn't control it! Jazz sighed and said "It won't hurt as much as not accepting it. You're only hurting yourself more for not accepting it every day." "I don't care anymore...I just…don't care…" Sari said, lying back down and putting her face into her pillow again. Ratchet and Optimus were talking in the Med-bay, while Bulkhead was either in his room working on his paintings, sculptures, etc., or, he was still in the living area where Jazz had left him. 'Good, I just had an idea.' Jazz smiled at the thought that occurred to him. Bumblebee had just about left to play videogames (he came to ask Sari to join him) when Jazz pulled him aside and started to whisper into Bumblebee's audio. Bumblebee smiled and walked with Jazz over to Sari's bed. Bumblebee kneeled down and rubbed his fore-finger up and down Sari's back in a ticklish way. Sari gasped and flailed her legs while holding her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight. Bumblebee stopped and said, "Oho, a bit touchy, are we?" Sari rolled onto her back and glared daggers at Bumblebee. "You already know! Just like you know I don't like it!" Sari pouted. Jazz kneeled down and did the same thing-only in her side. Sari gasped again, and Jazz smiled at Sari when she turned her glare to him. Sari was struggling with all her might not to laugh, but Bumblebee took charge of her other side, chuckling when he heard Sari giggling through her hands. Sari knew she was going to fail-she was being attacked by two giant robots! Besides the obvious two against one, she wanted to be alone-it wasn't fair! "Sari…" Jazz said in a teasing voice, "You're gonna break eventually…" Jazz was still smiling at the way Sari was futilely struggling against the two much bigger bots. Sari was kicking her legs, and one of her arms were pinned against the bed because of Jazz's first finger. Sari's other hand covered her mouth-in which, a big smile had formed, Jazz observed-her eyes were shut tightly still, and her body was shaking. Sari was giggling like mad now, and the two mechs couldn't say that they didn't like it. Jazz had found that humans are most ticklish under their arms-and since Sari's arm was pinned, Jazz used this to his advantage. Sari's eye's opened wide when she felt the change, and she just as quickly shut them for the third time, her body jerking up and down from her uncontrollable laughter. She was kicking her feet harder and more desperately than ever. "Hmm, seems like I just found your sweet spot…" Jazz said mischievously. "No! PLEASE! S-stop…" Sari pleaded through tears of mirth. "You know what you have to do." Jazz said. "N-no, I c-can't!" Sari gasped. "Hey, where's her sweet spot?" Bumblebee asked. "S-stop! Please! No, d-don't!" Sari said. Bumblebee and Jazz laughed along with Sari, both glad to see her in a better mood-even if it was forced upon her. Jazz told her, "Told ya so." And stood up, followed by Bumblebee, who only paused to pick up a panting Sari in his servos. Sari was still giggling every so often when she said "I'll get you back for this, both of you." Bumblebee smiled and Jazz chuckled and said, "I'm sure you'll try." Just then, the alarm went off all throughout the base, red lights flashing and everything. Jazz and Bumblebee (Sari still in Bumblebee's servos, but now sitting up in a mixture of worry and fright) stepped outside Sari's room. They seen Optimus and Ratchet running towards them, and Optimus turned on his com-link (so Bulkhead could hear) and said; "Everyone to the living area!" Once they got there, on the ginormous flat screen T.V., was a large Elite Guard ship sailing through the sky. "Is that a…?" Bulkhead asked. "Yep. No mistaking it." Jazz said. "Autobots, let's go see what they want." Optimus said. "Transform and roll out!" They headed out of the base (Sari riding with Bumblebee, of course), and followed the ship. They were about a mile away when it landed, and the dust and dirt settled as the group pulled up to the ship. The ship had landed by the lake. Bumblebee had put Sari on his shoulder so he could use his servos to solute if necessary. The door finally opened and the bots all seen Perceptor standing on the ramp part almost half way down, while Sentinel Prime was standing at the top of the ramp part. "What's the matter, SP?" Jazz came forward to ask. "*Hmph* Don't ask ME, ask HIM." Sentinel said, nodding his helm towards Perceptor. "Perceptor, what's going on? Ratchet asked. "Well, hello to you too, old friend." Perceptor said with a smile. "You were never one for greetings though, were you, Ratchet?" "Why are you here, Perceptor? Is something the matter?" Optimus asked. "Well, that all depends on how you look at it." Perceptor replied, still smiling. "You can come now." Perceptor said, looking past Sentinel in the shadows of the Elite Guard ship. Optimus and his team were confused. "Who can come out now?" Bumblebee asked. "Do we have a new member?" Bulkhead inquired. "You might say that," Perceptor said, turning his attention back to the group. "Or, it might be more accurate to say you have an old member." Prowl walked into the sunlight. Prowl smiled at his old team, at the faces of shock and surprise. Prowl looked at Perceptor, who looked at Prowl and nodded. Perceptor and the others watched as Prowl walked down the ramp part and over to Optimus. "May I join?" Those were the only three words Prowl spoke. Optimus was speechless, and only nodded his helm slowly. Optimus reached out his servo and put it on Prowl's shoulder. Prowl developed a confused look on his faceplate. Optimus only choked out, "You're real…" Prowl smiled, and his team gathered around him. Ratchet blurted out, "How?" Perceptor walked to the bottom of the ramp part and explained. "After his burial, I retrieved his body and used a serum a few of my colleges and I have been working on, mixed with the power of the AllSparks, he just…woke up. We put the serum in his mouth, down his throat, and rubbed some in his spark chamber." "But why Prowl?" Ratchet asked, purely curious. "Why not some other bot?" "What's the matter, Ratchet? Don't want me back?" Prowl asked, falsely surprise. "That's not the reason, and you know it!" Prowl smiled back at Ratchet slyly. "Simple. I wanted a fresh specimen, as an older specimen might not have been as productive." Prowl smiled at Perceptor. "Thank you." "You're a good bot, Prowl. You can't leave yet-there's still use for you." Perceptor replied. Sari couldn't believe her eyes, she started tearing up. Prowl looked at her, and his expression changed to a sad smile. Prowl realized all he must have put Sari through, Sari especially, because she's a human-a human who's spent much time with the group, and who's gotten attached to Prowl, just like she's grown on him. But before Prowl could speak, Sari had started up her jetpack and shot off towards the base. "SARI!" Bumblebee yelled. Bumblebee turned his attention back to Prowl, giving him a questioning look. Prowl turned to Optimus, and Optimus nodded in understanding. Prowl changed to his motorcycle form and took off after Sari. A bewildered Bumblebee watched him leave and Jazz put a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder and said, "Give them time alone." The group stayed behind at the Elite Guard ship and talked over things they didn't understand.

Prowl thought this might've happened. He thought that maybe she'd be happy, but this was really the most likely choice Sari would make. Upon arriving at the base, Prowl changed into robot mode and examined the living area. He noticed a change in the room-orange paint by the entertainment center. The same color orange paint that Sari had on her jetpack. Prowl silently crept up next to the entertainment center and felt for a presence with his spark-sure enough, Sari's presence was there. Prowl chuckled quietly, finding it amusing that Sari thought that she could hide from him. Fast as lightning, of Prowl darted his servo back behind the entertainment center, grabbed Sari (who squeaked in surprise at being taken so suddenly), and pulled his servo back out slowly so as not to give Sari whiplash. "I believe we need to talk." Prowl said with a straight face. Sari was stunned at first, then looked away in a pout and said: "There's nothing to talk about." "Is that so? Well then, would you enlighten me as to why you flew away from the group earlier?" Prowl asked patently. "Because!" Sari exclaimed, "Prowl, you DIED! I couldn't revive you! It's my fault you died! I couldn't do anything…I…just can't…because I didn't keep you alive…I…I can't even believe you're here right now." "I'm here, Sari. And although you couldn't see me, I was watching over you the whole time." Prowl said. "Oh yeah? Prove it." Sari challenged. Prowl smirked and raised an optic ridge. "I know just how ticklish you are." Sari blushed deep red. "Of all the times you had to be watching…" she said dejectedly, hanging her head and looking down at the floor. Prowl gave her a small smile, his faceplate changing to curiosity at what Sari would say. "Open you're servo-I won't run away this time, promise." Prowl did as he was told, trusting that Sari wouldn't run. Prowl's faceplate showed surprise when Sari walked up to him and hugged his chest plate. "I missed you, so, so much…" Sari choked out. "I know, I know…" Prowl said soothingly, as he rubbed his index finger reassuringly up and down Sari's back. Prowl razzed her pigtails. "But now things can go back to the way they used to be." Prowl smiled at Sari, and Sari looked up at Prowl's faceplate and smiled back and said, "That sounds perfect."


End file.
